Chilled
by CrzyAlterEgo
Summary: "Honestly, there really isn't any other place I want to be." One-shot possibly going to turn mini-series.


"Damn, I didn't think it would be so chilly," Jim laughed as he looked out over the San Francisco Bay. "Who would have thought the weather on the West Coast got cold?" he continued to chuckle to himself as he admired the gentle lapping of the waves created by the wind. Spock noticed out of the corner of his eye as Jim pulled his jacket closer around him and wondered just how chilled he was. He had on at least three layers himself, his jacket helping to ward off a good amount of the cool air.

"The average temperature of San Francisco during the month of November is only 63 degrees Fahrenheit," he commented as he watched as Jim shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it's a hell of a lot warmer than Iowa. During the fall, we're lucky to crawl outta the 40s, let alone even see the 60s," he smiled and briefly glanced at his companion. "What was the normal high on Vulcan?"

"In the daytime hours, the temperatures could vary anywhere from 110 degrees Fahrenheit to 125 degrees. However, in the summer the peak could reach to 150 degrees Fahrenheit," he said. "During the winter temperatures could reach freezing. Our highs during the nighttime hours were at most 45 degrees Fahrenheit and could even achieve lower temperatures." Spock watched as Jim cringed at the information, wondering why he reacted in such a way to simple climate facts.

"So, it wasn't always hot and unbearable?"

"No, it was not always warm. However, your definition of 'unbearable' and mine would be rather different. The cooler temperatures could sometimes, as you put it, be troublesome," he said as he went to examining the waves as Jim had been.

"I'm sure it would have been. Living on a desert planet during the day and then jumping to a Earth winter in one day must have been annoying," he said as he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket.

"One did not find it annoying, so much as a fact of life. But I do understand where you are coming from," Spock remarked as he turned to stare at what was in Jim's hands. He wasn't sure what it was but he noticed a shiny stick in his hand. He was unwrapping it and placing it into his mouth, his jaw working as he began to chew it, shoving the shiny plastic into his jacket pocket. "What is that?" Spock asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Jim said caught off guard. "Oh. Gum," he said reaching in his pocket again and pulling out a piece. "Try it. I promise, you'll be fine. Sugarless too," he smiled as he handed the shiny plastic to Spock. Spock opened his mouth to question the logic of chewing on a substance that came from a plant and had absolutely no nutritious value to it but Jim gave him a look that said "Just try it and don't ask why." Closing his mouth, he took the piece from Jim and started to unwrap it. The substance itself was lacking in color and when he held it up to his nose it lacked smell. What was the point of this?

"Oh Spock, just put it in your mouth and chew. It's not gonna bite," Jim joked as he watched Spock. Looking at Jim with furrowed brows, he placed the substance in his mouth and followed his instructions. "There ya go." As his jaw worked at it, chewing away but never swallowing, he was surprised when it turned soft and a mint taste spread across his mouth.

"Like it?" After a moment or two of just experiencing the taste, and rolling the substance known as gum around in his mouth, Spock lowered his eyebrows.

"Interesting. It has no nutritional value and yet, it is somehow surprisingly appealing to the taste." The response got a booming laugh out of Jim and Spock didn't have to ask why. It seemed every time he surprised Jim, laughter was his usual reaction. He had come to actually enjoy it, and probably had unintentionally or intentionally crafted his responses to elicit such a response from him.

"Yeah, that's gum for you. There are plenty of other flavors but that's one of the first flavor of gum actually created," he said as he pointed to the wrapper in Spock's hand as he gently took it from him and stuffed it in his own pocket. "Since then, they've made tons of different flavors and different kinds. I thought we'd start you off with the simple kind first," he remarked. Spock nodded and continued to idly chew on the contents within his mouth. It wasn't a horrible sensation, but it was an unfamiliar one.

"Ahh, this is so nice," Jim stated as he pulled his arms out of his pockets to stretch them over his head. He emitted a loud yawn which made Spock curious as if Jim was indeed tired or not. He hadn't made any mention of it, but he assumed that the cold weather might have been starting to affect him. They had indeed been out in it for a while.

"Do you want to go somewhere with a warmer climate?" Spock asked as he noticed the slight tremor of Jim's. Shaking his head, Jim put a hand back into his pocket and reached out to grab Spock's with his other. It surprised the Vulcan enough to raise his eyebrows in curiosity, but he merely relaxed and gently squeezed back.

"Honestly, there really isn't any other place I want to be," Jim said. "I would rather stay here all day, watching the waves, as long as you were next to me. Cheesy, I know," he cracked a smile. "But, here, it's just us. We can talk. Be alone. Think. Hell, I can do this without weird looks," he said as he lifted their hands up. "You aren't a huge fan of public displays of affection, so I'm glad you're letting me do this."

"Even if we were in public, Jim, I would have no reason to deny you the need to hold my hand in such an intimate way," Spock said simply.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because I reciprocate the same feelings. If I did not, I would not allow you to even to do so. I do not mind what others might think, as it is not there concern, and our actions do not personally affect them," he said as he continued to watch the waves. There was a quiet for a moment, that seemed to drag on for minutes, and Spock was curious as what Jim was doing. When he turned to look, he was extremely caught off guard when the other man pulled his hand, moving towards him, and leaning up to kiss him. It was a sweet and tender kiss, one that made the Vulcan close his eyes at the pure calm of it. Love, admiration, pride, and happiness rolled off Jim in waves, making the kiss that much more sweet. It was chaste and innocent, not pushing for anything more, and when Jim pulled away slowly, Spock felt a warm blush heating his cool cheeks. He would never voice it aloud how much he enjoyed those seemingly simple human actions that meant so much more to Vulcan's. They hadn't moved that far apart, only enough for Jim to look up at him, but he still kept the close distance. He wrapped his arm around Spock's waist in the comforting and gentle manner, which only made the blush on Spock's cheeks grow.

"Have I told you how incredibly ridiculous you are?" Jim said with a smirk.

"You have indeed told me a number of times how difficult I am, but never ridiculous, Captain," Spock replied with a raised eyebrow. Jim shook his head and kissed his cheek, only increasing the warmth that was now spreading completely through him.

"I love you," he whispered softly. His eyes shifted past Spock a bit, down, and then eventually back to his own eyes clearly embarrassed to emit the words. "I don't want to be anywhere else besides next to you."

For a moment, Spock was quiet. Jim had never told him he loved him before. He always got close to it, but since they had started to carry on a romantic relationship, he had yet to actually verbally express the words.

"Ashau nash-veh du," he said softly and pressed his forehead against Jim's. "And I would choose to be no where else but here as well," he whispered and simply allowed himself to be engulfed in Jim's overwhelming love and adoration, something which he enjoyed to no end. "There is indeed, no place in any universe, I would rather be."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Prompt was given to me by a follower on tumblr (the-merry-rochensterian) and inspiration came from Rather Be by Clear Bandit. Might turn into a mini-series if liked enough.


End file.
